


In A Mind

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [47]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AKA me really wanting to write something because i thirst for C O M M E N T S, Author is tired, Blood and Injury, Bonds, I mean OOC as FUCK, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OOC, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Taciturn Zoro, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but please read it anyways, i dunno what this is, kind of?, no beta we die like men, please, soulmate au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: First he dreams about about the other, then he sees him in real life, and somehow he knows his name.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	In A Mind

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning!  
> NOT my best work.
> 
> btu try to enjoy?

"You're an idiot, a disgrace, a freak. You should have never been born!" A man he assumes to be his father screams, kicking him across his right cheek.

He can't see the face right now, obscured in the shadows as it is but he doesn't mind the yelling and punching, his body violently flailing in the directions of viscous strikes. More accurately he doesn't care, not anymore; seeing as he's long numbed my body to pain. Besides, this is a dream. _Not much different from my reality, but still._ He thinks wryly in his head. The only difference is that in real life his father wouldn’t waste time with words.

All of his beatings in the waking world were swift and silent.

Tears slide down his face and form a puddle on the floor, rippling in some unfelt wind. They were clear, those crystal drops and though it should have been impossible, he could see his reflection in them. He peers into the miniature pond and stops short, my breath hitching. Distantly, he could hear _that_ man screaming as he marched towards his frozen body, spitting vile curses; each one more venomous than the last, but his presence has become irrelevant.

Dark amber eyes stare back at him, blank and unemotional. Slightly long, untamed green locks fall onto his face except-- it wasn't his. Not his eyes, not his hair, not his face.

_Nothing._

This isn't him. He raises a shaky hand to his cheek and the person on the other side mirrors his movements. That person is him but...it isn't _him_.

“You little shit. Sitting there with the audacity to ignore me. I swear I’m gonna kill you, you bastard!!” Before he can turn around he feels a rush of wind, a dull thud--the sound of her foot connecting to his head-- and then everything went black.

For a while he floats in a void, letting myself drift deeper into sleep. He stays like that for what seems like an eternity. At some point he slides into semi-consciousness. Still asleep, he could feel the rest of his body begin to to stir but before he fully awakens he hears something that sounds like a woman’s voice, follows him into the waking world. 

-

“Sanji! Stand up and introduce yourself!" He groans, stretching his body around the rigid chair that he's sitting in as best as he can and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

 _What a strange dream._ He thinks, remembering with a flash of clarity what had been swimming in his subconscious. _Not a dream so much as nightmare._ He continues the thought, glancing slowly around the class before a sharp pain in his right arm draws his attention. Looking down, he let out a small curse, having watched as the pristine bandages on his right arm gradually blossomed with crimson liquid.

“Shit.” Sanji whisper viciously, clutching his arm to the small-yet-growing spot.

“Sanji? Are you okay? Please, stand up and introduce yourself!” The lovely Robin says in a stern but not unkind voice.

Her wavy black hair falls in her face as she tilts her head at the blond, blue-grey eyes sparkling with worry though her expression was calm. He stands up to face her, bowing slightly in apology, still trying to cover his blood soaked arm.

“I’m fine” Trying to lighten the mood he laughs jokingly, ignoring the scattered the scattered whispers of _“freak”_ spreading through the classroom. “I’m good Ms. Robin, even better with having been graced by your presence. And also”--this he says to the new kid,--”Hi, my name is Sanji Vinsmoke, but you can call me whatever you want.”

He returns to his seat, distracted by the throbbing pain in his arm but says dryly over my shoulder, “As you can see, everyone else done.”

He's referring to the dumbasses who are lucky enough that his right arm is out of commission otherwise they’d be dead meat. _But who am I kidding, the kid’s probably thinking the same thing as the rest of them_.

Somehow though, the thought didn’t ring true in his mind.

He looks at the kid for the first time and stop short. His eyes are blank, dull and uncaring. He’s wearing glasses though half of his frames are covered by a messy mop of green hair.

Molten gold eyes stared back at him and suddenly he's dreaming all over again except--Sanji is Sanji and he is...well _him_. But who _IS_ he? A gasp form the girl behind him, her name unknown makes him look over to her. She's staring at his arm. _Shit._

In his shock he let his left arm drop and it tugged on the bandages making them unravel.

 _Idiot Curlybrow._ He thinks he hears, before everything comes crash down and he passes out. 

-

_I’m dreaming again, though this time it's different. There was no beating, no screaming, no ominous feeling. It was dark but warm like being encased in the within the tender loving arms of a caring mother. It isn't until I try to sit up that I realize I’m stuck. At first I pass it off as temporary sleep paralysis, but when it doesn't end I begin to panic, my muscles spazzing violently in desperate attempt to move. My right arm shoots up without warming and the metallic scent of blood fills the air. Frantically I try to crane my head but I am glued down firmly and can do no more than shift my eyes from one side to the other. Terror fills me, pure and guttural and I--_

-

He wakes to a pair of amber eyes. _How many times is this going to happen?_ Sanji thinks, as the other backs away to give him room to sit. They’re in the nurse's office though she’s nowhere to be found. He scratches the back of my head and noticed the freshly placed bandages on his arm.

Sanji looks at the new boy, his eyes deadpan and empty and ask, “Did you do this?”

He says nothing, just blinks slowly, so the pale teen takes it as a ‘yes’. “You did? Well thanks…..uh,” he trails off, embarrassed for not knowing his name.

He tilts his head to the side and though he still look dead inside, Sanji thought he could see the edges of a smile on his face. But no, just as soon as the almost-expression came, it was gone. The blond puts out my hand for him to shake and when he doesn't take it, he rubs the back of my neck, feeling the heat that he knows is there spreading to his face and pissed because now is _not_ the time to be feeling this way.

Even if the (possibly mute) guy is _really_ fucking cute. 

He sighs, letting his shoulder droop and says, “Really now Roronoa, you’re going to have to work on this. Not exactly sure how we’re going to communicate when I don't even know your…….” He lets the sentence die out, even more confused.

First he dreams about about the other, then he sees him in real life, and somehow he knows his name. _Okay, focus Sanji, think. Use the brilliant brain that I know is hidden behind that beautiful face of yours._ The reality of everything that's happened starts to catch up with him and now he's losing it, even more so because the stupid fucking marimo is _watching_ him.

His amber eyes are so dull, but they’re intelligent as well and though the blond knows for a fact that his composure is solid ~~practice makes perfect and all that~~ , he's almost positive that he can see right through his flimsy armor to the person that suffered beneath.

And Sanji doesn't like that. At all.

Sanji glares at him, somewhat angry and wanting to spark some sort of emotion in his gaze. “What are you still here for? Compensation? I’ll think about it but you’ll have to tell me what kind you mean.” With this, he rises up off the sick bed and sidles up to the tan teen. He leans down, close enough to count the flecks of green in Zoro's left eye.

He looks at the blond for a moment with a clear, unblinking, gaze before taking one, then two steps back from him and into open space. Then he walks out of the office. Sanji watches him go, feeling empty aside from the small tug in his stomach at watching Zoro leave.

That and slightly cold. Looking at the spot where the other had been standing, somehow Sanji knows he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't a completely horrible experience. vkbhijvfb gf  
> thoughts?


End file.
